The dinner
by Kaynasou
Summary: One shot for Dawsey adorableness and hotness. Just a quick fix for my fellow ship junkies.


THE DINNER

ONE SHOT: Just because Dawsey is EVERYTHING.

Context: Gabbi had called him to fix a doorknob. They never were a couple.

 ** _Ok I marathonned the three seasons of the show and now I'm hooked. An addict, I needed a fix. So, to all Dawsey junkies out there, this is for you._**

* * *

"We're out of champagne, Matt" Gabbi said, "Would you like some beer?"

"Yeah, why not. Hey, Gabby?" She nodded "What would happen if I kissed you, right here, right now?"

The question was so unexpected that she dropped the bottle of beer on her foot.

"Ouch! Ah!" she cried.

He immediately jumped to his feet and ran over to help "Did you cut yourself?"

He started picking up the broken glass and threw them in the trash. He came back to her and lifted her up.

"Let me take a look at that foot"

"It's fine. It was just an impact, no cuts. Don't worry about me,"

"I'm still checking, just to be sure," he lay her down on the couch and took off her sock. "All clear, good to go."

"See? Told ya'" he laughed. " Thanks for fixing that thing, it was driving me crazy,"

"Don't mention it. You can call me anytime," he grabbed his coat from the side of the sofa, "I think I should go"

"No you shouldn't,"

"What? Why? Anything else you need fixed?"

"Let me cook for you. To thank you" she tilted her head to the side.

"Really Gabby, you don't have to do that" he shook his hand as he spoke

"I know. But I want to. What better do you have to do anyway?" she flipped a palm over toward the ceiling.

He threw his jacket away, she got up and he took her place on the sofa, turning the TV on.

"Hey, I think Chicago Fire's on tonight, would you mind?" she said, slicing her carotts.

"Of course, I heard the ships are crazy on there."

Gabby's knife moves stopped as she digested what he had just said.

"Wait a sec'. How do you know about ships?" she asked, putting dinner on hold.

He looked down and chuckled.

"That's what my niece keeps saying. Apparently a Lieutenant has the hots for a candidate and the dynamic of their relationship changes" he looked at her and his eyes lingered as though there was something he wanted to say.

"Woah, you know a lot about that show, don't you?" She put her salantro in the blender.

He laughed again, "yeah ever since the trouble with her father, we started speaking on the phone regularly and she's very excited about it so... I listen. But pff, Sleeping with his candidate, that's just stupid!"

"Hah, yeah. Tell me about it." She started cutting carotts again, but it looked more like an orange massacre at this point. "Very stupid" She took out an onion and started cutting it in thin pieces.

Once she put everything in the pot, she put on the burning stove and sat beside him as the show aired.

"Daniela Lawson and Marc Masey should really get it together already. I mean Daniela's been in love since season one and when she finally gets a shot, she throw it all away to be a firefighter. I hate that," Gabby said.

"I don't blame her, it's the best job in the world" He looked at her and took a sip of his beer "don't you agree Candidate?"

"Yeah but she was a medic before. She was still saving lives. Medics are equally as important," she folded her legs to her side and lay her head on his arm.

"I guess you're right. But shouldn't you know better? I mean you were a medic before you passed the firefighter test"

"True. But that's because I realized the real 'first-responders' were fire fighters. The medics can't save the people the firefighters didn't rescue first. Which technically makes them second responders" she grabbed the beer on the table.

"Right," then "Hey, I just realized something. This Daniela chick sounds a lot like you,"

"Yeah and that Marc Macey too, except that he's attracted to his candidate and you're... obviously not," she said, hoping she was wrong.

"Maybe I am"

"Oh" she said instantly checking her hair. Stupid reflex. She shook her head and smiled, hoping he didn't notice.

"So, what about that kiss?" he asked, sounding as serious as ever.

"What about it?" she asked, holding her breath.

He didn't say anything. He smiled and looked at her and then screwed his eyes back on the show.

"I'll go check on dinner" she pushed herself up and started toward the kitchen.

"Ouch! My back," he put a soothing hand on the small of his back

She ran to him to see what was happening. "What wrong?"

"I don't know. Help me up" he held out his hand, when she took it, he pulled her in sitting up in the process. Their faces almost collided leaving their lips an inch apart. He stared at her with the look of a prankster who got her good.

She pushed him back and sat on his lap, going in for a long expected kiss. His arms travelled up and down her back and finally rested on the back of her head. He started peeling off her cardigan as she refused to break the kiss. His hands looked for the zipper of her dress and he then pulled it down. When she broke the kiss, his embrased orbs met hers, she took his shirt off in a split second revealing his muscled torso.

She started kissing down his neck as he was busy trying to get her out of her bodycon dress. Feeling his struggle, she took it off herself and stood in front of him in nothing but her lingerie. His eyes gazed at her half naked body, he bit his lower lip and fanned himself with his hand.

He got up and started kissing her naked shoulder, she felt her way down his abs all the way to his pants. She heard him whisper,

"I could do this every night," but she shut him up with another stream on kisses.

She pulled him away but she could tell he wanted more "Hot" she said "Dinner's going to burn the house down"

"Are you sure it's not just us?" he asked, snaking an arm around her waist.

"Seriously it'll start a fire"

"Then we'll put it out. Did I ever tell you? I'm a firefighter,"

She playfully slapped his arm and headed to the kitchen. She turned off the stove and got back to Casey.

"Where were we?" she asked, pulling down the strap of her bra.

* * *

 _ **I have a feeling I'm gonna take FF by storm with Dawsey sexiness. November is a long way to go.**_


End file.
